Her Teacher, His Lover
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: Olvia is Lizzie's dance/gymnastics teacher. Elliot is a single man. It's obvious that he wants her. Will he get her? Maybe a little help from the twins? ;) R&R Please!


**A/N: My new story! :D Kathy and El were never married. They only have Lizzie and Dickie. They're 14. Olivia is Lizzie's dance/gymnastics teacher, Elliot has his eyes set on her. Will they work out or will life get in the way?**

* * *

"Miss Olivia? Am i doing this right?" Lizzie asked. She was trying to figure out how to do an attitude in ballet class and she kept loosing her balance. She grabbed onto the bar and tried to fix her position again for the umpteenth time.

"Try this." Miss Olivia said as she placed Lizzie"s hand closer to her on the bar and lifted her leg a little higher and opened up her knees wider. Lizzie successfully was able to keep her balance.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"You're welcome." Olivia said and moved down the line and helped others. After another 15 minutes of class, they were dismissed.

"Lizzie, are you staying for gymnastics today?" Miss Olivia asked, taking her hair out of a bun. She let her hair fall loose over her shoulders.

"Lemme go get my dad." Lizzie said and went off to find her father and her brother.

"Dad? Come here." she called. A tall man with blue eyes got up from his seat and started to walk over to his daughter. He followed his daughter towards a crowd of people by the main dance room.

"You must be Mr. Stabler? I'm Olivia Benson." Miss Olivia said as Lizzie approached her, followed by a man. She held her hand out and he took it and gave her a firm handshake. He let his hand linger for a minute. Lizzie looked between the two adults and decided it would be best to just let them be.

"Elliot Stabler." he smiled.

"I was wondering if you would let Lizzie transfer into the more advanced gymnastics class. She has true potential and her flexibility has increased dramatically. I think she is capable of more than she is doing right now." Olivia stated.

"That sounbds good. As long as she's up to it." he replied.

"Please, daddy. i want to so bad!" Lizzie begged.

"It's fine with me."

"Good to know. Lizzie, you and i should go get changed because class starts in ten minutes." Olivia said.

"Okay. Bye, daddy." Lizzie smiled and walked off with Olivia to change into gymnist-appropriate attire. Halfway towards the dressing rooms, Olvia looked back and saw that Elliot was still watching them. She waved at him and he waved back. She turned back and began to change into her outfit.

"Good taste." complemented Richard Stabler, Lizzie's twin brother. Elliot turned around to his son staring at the direction that Lizzie and Olvia went.

"Shut up." Elliot said.

"Just saying." Richard defended and walked off to find a seat for him and his father.

Five minutes later, Olvia and Lizzie came out of the dressing rooms and walked to the mats. Lizzie was wearing a purple leotard and white shorts. Her hair was pulled back, still in her ballet bun. Olviai followed wearing black, tight shorts and a spaghetti-strap, hot pink tank top. Her hair was still loose. She walked into the station they would be working on and turned her head over. She ran her fingers through her hair and put it up into a messy bun.

Elliot and Richard sat in thew waiting room watching the two of them. When Olvia was demonstrating to Lizzie how to do a bridge and a kick-over, Elliot and Richard sat in silence as they watched.

"We've got a perfect angle." Richard smirked. Elliot playfully slappd his son. "Just being honest." he said through laughs. Elliot rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his daughter and her teacher. When the hour came to an end, Olvia and Lizzie walked off the mats and into the waiting room.

"You guys di- you did good, Lizzie." Elliot complemented. Lizzie and Richard culdn't help but let out a small laugh each.

"So, Lizzie has ballet Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. Her privates are Mondays and Saturdays. Monday is gymnastics privates and Saturday is her private because we have to rehearse her competition solo. Group gymnastics is on Saturdays after her private. Here's my number in case you need to make sured you have the schedule down." Olvia said and gave Elliot a folded piece of paper.

"Will do. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Elliot said.

"Night!" Olvia replied and gave Lizzie a hug. They said their goodbye's and went to their cars.

_'I bet he isn't gonna use her number only for myclass schedule.'_ Lizzie texted her brother.

_'Definately not. I give them till the end of the week.'_ he replied.

"They won't last that long." she said outloud and the twins let out a was gonna be a fun week.


End file.
